


Arsenal Pyramid

by Cross_Serene



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Infiltration, Other, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: On their first mission together, Opal realizes what makes Sonic...well, Sonic.





	Arsenal Pyramid

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except Opal.

Both Sonic and Opal were dropped off near a pyramid amidst the sandy Green Hill Zone. The two immediately ran down the hill and straight for their target.

 _“The enemy’s factory is inside the pyramid,”_ Knuckles reminded them. _“I can send reinforcements if you don’t think you can handle it.”_

“No need!” Sonic countered, blazing through a few Badniks. “The two of us are more than enough!”

The duo took to the air via a jump panel, Opal using her grappling hook to get them to higher ground. Sonic used a Homing Attack on a Badnik and the two landed safely.

“We’ll blitz the place and open up a path for the Resistance!” Sonic told him.

He looked to Opal next.

“Right, partner?” he asked her.

Opal kept quiet while the two ran across the strip of metal onto the lower ground when Opal’s radio detected a Red Ring in the area. The two grabbed it for the Resistance and hurried back on the path they were on thanks to her grappling hook.

The moment Sonic was rescued, a spark was set off in Opal like flint to wood. She had kept quiet around him, but held some annoyance in regards to his confidence. He was in prison for a good six months and he was still the headstrong hero she had heard about so many times.

However, it did look like his cocky attitude took a hit when she saw red scars on his wrist and ankles.

The moment they got near a hill, it looked like it was going to be a steep climb to the top of the pyramid.

“Word just got out about us coming in,” Opal realized.

“Time for the two of us to team up!” Sonic told her. “It doesn’t matter what obstacles they throw in our way. We’ll blow past everything they throw at us!”

Sonic took Opal’s hand and the two made a spin into the air. The moment they gave each other a high five, those feelings started transitioning to something deeper for Opal. There was no time to dwell on that, though, for the two ran forward at top speed and up that steep hill.

‘This is amazing!’ Opal exclaimed. ‘The wind in our fur and my hand in his. He’s been imprisoned, but...not much has changed about him.”

They charged through the enemies guarding the top of the pyramid, turning them into scrap metal in seconds.

‘Maybe it’s for the best…’ Opal decided.

The moment they hit the nearby springs, they were airborne.

“Bingo! Found a way in!” Sonic signaled to the Resistance.

 _“You should be able to get into the factory through there,”_ Amy told them, taking Opal’s place with keeping everything organized. _“Stay alert!”_

“Heh. This should be fun,” Sonic replied, the two dodging red security lasers while they fell.

Grabbing a nearby Red Ring, the two landed on the floor of the weapons factory. Opal readied her Cube Wispon in her hands while the duo looked around the area.

“You’ve been quiet the whole time, partner,” Sonic realized. “Everything all right?”

“Yes,” Opal told him. “Just trying to focus. And I realized I haven’t properly introduced myself.”

“We can save that for later,” Sonic reminded her.

The two looked up to find Badniks coming from above as a welcoming party. Sonic made quick work of them with the Homing Attack, but when a group of them dropped down to attack, Opal stepped in.

“I’ll handle this!” she told him.

One slam of the hammer’s head onto the ground and a blue shockwave kicked in, freezing the soldiers in blue cubes. One more slam was enough for them to change them into Blue Cube Rings, which were collected by the duo.

“So, they’re building weapons here, huh?” Sonic asked while the two continued their infiltration. “Making everyone work like robots. It’ll be Eggman’s turn to get pushed around when I get a hold of him.”

“For someone who just got out of prison, you certainly know how to run your mouth,” Opal told him sternly.

The two grabbed a Red Ring that was detected before resuming their course.

“And your point is?” Sonic asked with some annoyance.

“Your wrists and ankles,” Opal pointed out. “They have scars.”

The two came to a stop and Sonic checked out those parts of his body. It seemed that he noticed that long ago and looked back to the path ahead.

“If I can still run, that’s all that matters,” he told her. “Come on!”

Realizing that now wasn’t the best time to get into a fight, she followed him through the factory once again.

* * *

Once they grabbed the last two Red Rings and took out the factory’s remaining defenses, the two were up into the air once more via spring.

“That was a cakewalk!” Sonic said with cockiness.

“Sonic!” Opal began with a firm tone of voice.

 _“I don’t know why I was even worried,”_ Amy noted from radio communications.

“Not you too, Amy!” Opal exclaimed with some frustration.

Sonic just let out an amused chuckle at this before they rushed out of the area. Something told her that she was going to have to get used to their faith in him.


End file.
